


Lost to Time no Longer

by Vanillamaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lucina and Morgan sibling bonding, Other, Some Chrom/Robin is there, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Even if Morgan doesn’t have his memories, he’ll always be Lucina’s little brother.





	Lost to Time no Longer

“Brother!” 

 

Lucina gleefully threw her arms around Morgan once she spotted him in the crowd of Shepards, resting after the battle at the ruins. 

 

Morgan carefully wrapped his own arms around her, but it was hesitant as he spoke. “S-sister?”

 

Lucina couldn’t stop herself from letting out a sob of relief. She thanked the gods that she had found her little brother again, that she didn’t truly lose him in the ruined future. She quickly composed herself and pulled back to get a look at him, make sure he was real and not some illusion. 

 

Morgan’s blue hair was tamed neatly and their mothers coat looked too big on his frame. But, his eyes were wide.

 

“Oh, Morgan,” Lucina started, throat choking up with emotion. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

 

Morgan’s eyes shone with nothing but confusion. “I, um... me too? Your name is Lucina, right?”

 

Lucina furrowed her brows, “Of course it is. Morgan you know that.”

 

Morgan didn’t respond, but instead screwed his face up, thinking. As if trying to remember something that had slipped by him. 

 

A pit of dread began to settle in Lucina’s stomach the longer Morgan stayed silent. She swallowed heavily. “What about Owain? Our cousin? You know him.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t...” Morgan bit his lip. 

 

“Lucina.” 

 

She turned at the sound of her fathers voice, seeing him and her mother walk up to them, tense smiles on both of their face. Her father gestured for him to join her and led her to a more secluded area as Morgan began speaking animatedly with her mother. 

 

“Morgan, he...” Chrom began, sighing heavily. 

 

“He doesn’t remember me, does he?” Lucina finished. Saying that out loud made it much more real, the denial that her little brother, her wonderful and cheerful little brother, didn’t remember her at all. He didn’t even recognized her name or face. 

 

“No, he does not,” Chrom said, not meeting her eyes. “He only seems to remember your mother.”

 

“He doesn’t remember you either, father?” She asked in surprise. Surely, Morgan would’ve remembered father. Gods knows the amount of time the both of them spent following him around and learning swordplay from him.

 

“I suppose he doesn’t,” Chrom said heavily. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Later that night, Lucina found herself walking around the camp, unable to sleep due to the thought plaguing her mind. All the tents were dark and quiet, the only source of light is from the silver moon hanging high in the sky.

 

She noticed a dim of light coming from the tent of her parents and hushed conversation. She crept closer to listen, but quickly realized it was not a conversation she wanted to hear. 

 

“I failed them, Robin.”

 

“Chrom—”

 

“I left Lucina alone, ten years old and a kingdom in ruins on her shoulders. I’m no better than my father. And now my own son doesn’t remember me.” 

 

“Then, I suppose I have failed them as well. Lucina and Morgan deserve so much better from their mother.” 

 

Lucina quickly backtracked from the tent. She hurried back to the tent she began sharing with Morgan, her thoughts more tangled than before.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Hey, Lucina!” 

 

Lucina turned at Morgan’s call and smiled as her brother approached her. “Yes? Is there something wrong, Morgan?” 

 

“Nope! I was just wondering if you could help me with something.” He said, and Lucina raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You’re not digging another pitfall trap to trick mother are you? Because mother and father told you to stop.” Lucina said, letting an amused smile grace her face at Morgan’s indignant look. 

 

“No it’s not another pitfall, but for your information I would have managed to trick her... eventually.” Morgan said, but waved his hand in the air. “But that’s not the point! I was wondering if you would spar with me.” 

 

“Spar with you? What’s with the sudden desire for that?” She asked in surprise and he laughed slightly, scratching his head. 

 

“Well, you said that in the future we would spar together sometimes, right?” He began and she nodded in confirmation. “So, I figured that we spar it’ll dig up some kind of memory, plus it’ll be good practice.” 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind, but I told Laurent that I would assist him collect some samples for some an experiment he was planning to do.” She responded. “Apologies Morgan. Perhaps some other time.”

 

Morgan’s face fell and Lucina nearly caved at the pitiful look on his face. 

 

“Oh, I understand,” Morgan said, lower lip out. “Maybe next time then.” 

 

Morgan turned away from her and began to slowly walk back into camp, shoulders slumped and head down as if someone just told him his puppy had died. Lucina tried to ignore the knot of guilt welling up in her, but eventually sighed. “I suppose Laurent would understand if I was a bit late. Let’s go spar, then.” 

 

Morgan turned to her, his sad expression replaced by a bright one as his smile split his face. “Really? You mean it?” 

 

Lucina smiled softly. “Yes, if you think it’ll help you recover your memories, then I’d be glad to help. Besides, sparring is at least better than trying to bash your own head in with a tome.” 

 

Morgan threw his arms around her for a quick hug. “Thank you Lucina! Come on, I’ll race you to the training grounds Luci!” 

 

Lucina’s breath hitched at the old and familiar nickname that had stuck when he was still too young to pronounce her full name correctly. She shook her head with a smile and followed after him and despite her warm feelings, Lucina had a feeling she had been tricked.

 

At the training grounds, Lucina retrieved two wooden training swords and passed one to Morgan to begin. His stance was similars to hers and their father, he may not remember, but his body certainly does. 

 

Morgan favored his magic in battle, but he wasn’t a slouch with his swordplay either. His attacks were strong and reckless, subconsciously imitating their father, but sometimes would switch gears for quick and precise strikes like their mother. But eventually, the spar ended with Lucina as the victor.

 

She helped him up, sweat on her forehead and neck. “Anything?”

 

Morgan frowned and shook his head. “No, but let’s go again! Maybe some more training will jog something!”

 

Lucina rose a brow, rather suspicious at Morgan’s eagerness to spar. "Are you sure?”

 

Morgan’s bright smile faltered, but it returned. “Yup! Totally sure!”

 

“Morgan, are you sure you’re alright?” Lucina asked, a concerned frown on her face. 

 

He smiled, but then his shoulders slumped and his face morphed into a frown. “It’s that... I overheard mother and father speaking in their tent the other night. About how they feel like they’ve failed us.”

 

Lucina felt her heart stop. Morgan was there? How hadn’t she noticed him? She should’ve noticed he was there, take him back to their tent and away from their parents conversation. She felt herself sigh. 

 

“Oh, Morgan...”

 

“I just thought, that if I managed to get some of my memories back...” Morgan said softly, sniffing slightly. “I don’t think how they can think they’ve failed us.” 

 

“Oh, Morgan, come here,” Lucina gently pulled her brother into a gentle hug, methodically rubbing his back as he sniffled against her shoulder. 

 

“Mother and father are just so great, I don’t know how they think they’ve failed us.” He says. “If I just had my memories, I could tell them of all the great stuff they did for us.” 

 

Lucina felt her heart twist as Morgan confessed to her. She gently pulled him away to firmly grasp at his shoulders and gently tilt his head up to look at her. 

 

“Morgan, listen, mother and father don’t think less of you for your lack of memories. You are a prince of Ylisse, but more importantly you are their son. A lack of memories doesn’t change that.” She said, smiling softly. 

 

“B-but what if I never get my memories back? I don’t want you guys to spend forever trying to help me,” Morgan says, fidgeting with his coat sleeve. 

 

Lucina chuckled slightly. “We’re family, Morgan, we’re stuck together forever. Like it or not, our bonds will tie us together. Besides, even if you never recover your memories, that doesn’t mean you can’t make new ones.”

 

“Like mother did, right?” Morgan asks and she nods. 

 

“Yes, like mother,” Lucina laughs slightly, pulling Morgan into another warm hug. “Memories or not, you’re still my little brother.”

 

Morgan chuckled and nodded. “Thanks, Luci.”

 

“No problem, Morgan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> consistent uploading schedule, never heard of it


End file.
